L'ombre des vaincues
by incubei
Summary: La guerre est terminée, mais les mangemort se regroupe et etende leurs ombres maléfiques sur l'angleterre, Narcissa passe un pacte avec Harry Potter pour protegez son fil Drago.Slash hp/dm et bien d'autre venez lire et REVIEWS please lol
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous et merci de lire ce premier chapitre que votre humble serviteur (moa lol) vous propose.

**Auteur :**_Incubei_

**Rating :M :p**

**Disclaimer** **: Tout les personnages appartiennent a la talentueuse J.K.ROWLING que je remercie de nous avoir offert c'est merveilleux livres…**

**Couple :Harry/drago et bien d'autre ! (Oué en clair tout le monde il es beau, tout le monde (ou presque) il es heureux et surtout tout le monde il a virer sa cuti mdr **

**Résumé :Alors que Lucius et plusieurs mangemort ont échappé a Azkaban et se sont réunies en un groupe, « La confrérie », Narcissa fait un pacte avec un vieil ennemi de drago, derrière son dos bien évidement, pour le sauver de l'emprise de son père.**

Château Malefoy...

Lucius Malefoy descendit l'escalier du premier étage en vociférant des menaces sur s'on "abruti de fils' et s'arrêta juste en face de sa femme qui l'attendait juste en bas

"Que se passe t-il?" demanda Narcissa Malefoy, le regard vide.

Sa légendaire beauté avait fini par disparaitre sous le poids de la peur dans laquelle elle vivait depuis plus de six mois.

"Ce traitre à son sang refuse de rejoindre les rangs!" s'exclama Lucius, un regard de pure haine et de dégout.

Narcissa déglutit et ne répondit rien devant la colère de son mari, elle avait trop souvent connu les colères de son mari.

"Si il ne se décide pas de lui même il devra répondre de ses acte devant le grand conseil.

Elle frémit à l'évocation du grand conseil. Si Voldemort avait perdu la guerre il restait de nombreux mangemort et il c'était tous réuni en une organisation des plus secrètes. Lucius faisait partit des plus haut dirigeant.

Lucius Malefoy avait donné un ultimatum à drago. Soit il se décidait à rejoindre l'organisation de son propre grés soit il sera livré au grand conseil qui décidera de son sort.

"Lucius, je t'en prie réfléchit tu ne peux pas le forcer..."

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase que Lucius lui avait décroché une gifle et qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol.

"Comment ose tu me parler sur ce ton, femme." siffla t-il entre ses dent."Je dois partir voir le grand conseil afin de voir la sanction de ce traitre"

Il partit sans un regard pour sa femme qui se relevait difficilement.

Narcissa attendit que son mari soit partit pour monter au deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa trois coup sec.

-Entrez, lui répondit une voix triste et lointaine.

Elle entra et chercha son fils du regard, elle le trouva assis contre un mur au fond de la pièce. Les larmes coulant son visage pale. Ses cheveux habituellement jusqu'aux épaules était en bataille, son poignet était en sang. Un bleu apparaissant sur sa joue gauche.

"Mon dieu Drago" murmura sa mère en approchant de lui. Elle voulu le toucher mais il la repoussa de sa main.

"Mère" dit il en se levant."Je n'en peut plus"

Dans son regard se lisait la douleur et la fatigue.

"Je sais" répondit Narcissa en enlaçant son fils qui ne le repoussa pas cette fois ci."Mais c'est fini, c'est la dernière fois que tu auras à subir ça.

Le blond leva son regard surpris vers sa mère.

"Que voulez vous dire?"

Narcissa se sépara de son fils a contre cœur.

"Suis moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant _qu'il_ ne revienne."La peur se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

Mais elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait protégez son enfant quitte a le payer de sa vie si Lucius l'apprenait.

"Mère qu'avez vous fait?" demanda Drago tandis que sa mère sortait sa baguette.

"Lucius vas bientôt revenir et il risque de vouloir te punir voir pire et ça je ne le supporterais pas». Tandis qu'elle avait parlé une flamme de défis c'était allumer dans son regard aussi argenté que son fils.

Elle agita sa baguette et une valise apparut devant eux. Elle prononçat une formule en direction de l'armoire et aussitôt elle s'ouvrit et les vêtements et objet qu'elle contenait s'envolèrent vers la valise ouverte en rapetissant.

Drago la regarda incrédule tandis qu'elle vidait la pièce de tous ses objet qui lui appartenait.

"Mais que faite vous mère?"

"Drago" elle s'arreta de prononcer des formules magique."Je vais t'emmener à l' abri, loin d'ici. Tu ne pourra pas supporter de te faire battre indéfiniment par ton père."

"Mais ou allez vous m'emmenez?" demanda t-il tendit que sa mère avait fait disparaitre la valise et l'entrainait déjà au rez-de-chaussée, puis dans un couloir et enfin vers la cuisine du manoir.

"Tu verras, je ne peux pas t'accompagner, mais _il_ t'expliquera tout, je te le promets" 

Elle c'était avançé vers une cheminé ou ronflait un feu vert, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et regarda son fils.

"Mère, je ne comprends pas, qu'allez vous faire quand père reviendra?" les larmes continuait de couler sur son visage. Il avait mal, mais pas que pour les coups que lui avait envoyé son géniteur mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Narcissa fut pris de panique.

"Je t'aime" murmura Narcissa et elle le poussa vers les flammes en jetant la poudre dans l'antre de la cheminée.

"12 square grimmeaud" dit elle devant le regard incrédule de son fils.

Voila LE premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fics.Je sais que c'est court !Je vous promet que les chapitre qui vous suivrent seront plus long .

Bisous a tous et reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

_Incubei_ _xxx _


	2. Révélation

**Auteur : Incubei**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à jkrowling sauf l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

**Paring: Slash harry/Drago ET bien d'autre loll**

**Note de l'auteur en plein dans ses pensées --' :**_** Plus de 130 personne on lu le premier chapitre de ma fic et j'en suis très heureux !! Mais « seulement 3 REVIEWS !! Je suis très heureux mais pourquoi les lecteurs ne mettent pas de reviews quand il lise ?? Pitié Cher lecteur et lectrice laisser une petite review c'est le bouton en bas à gauche lol mais si c'est juste pour dire « super vive le prochain chapitre » ou tout ce que vous voulez mais pitié une reviews !! Lol Maintenant bon chapitre a tous et j'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attentes…**_

Chapitre deux : Révélation

Drago aperçut la porte de la cuisine exploser avant de s'sentir son corps tourner sur lui-même. Il pouvait voir des dizaines de cheminée défilé avant d'être projetée sur un sol dur.

« Ah te voila la fouine ! » lança une voix moqueuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Drago leva les yeux vers Ron weasley et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Tout les trois avaient leur baguette magique dirigée vers lui.

« Qu'es que vous faites » ? demanda Drago avec peur.

« Bouge de la Malefoy s'écria Harry, son regard fixer derrière lui.

Drago tourna la tête et poussa un hurlement en voyant la tête de son père dans le foyer de la cheminée.

« Maintenant » s'écria Hermione vers ses deux amis en pointant sa baguette vers Lucius.

« Stupefix » s'écrièrent Hermione, Harry et Ron au même moment.

Le sort atteint Lucius Malefoy avant que celui-ci est pu faire quoi que ce soit.

« _Salveo maleficia » _lança Hermione en direction de la cheminée. « Voila sa devrait l'empêcher de pouvoir revenir »

Drago réussi à se lever en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui et regarda les trois gryffondor qui se tenait devant lui.

« Qu'es que je fais ici » demanda t-il en essayant de remettre son masque froid et hautain.

« Heu » dit Ron en envoyant un regard a Harry.

« Tu ne le sait pas ? » demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Drago rougit en pensant qu'il était le seul à ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait telle envoyer ici ?! Surtout avec Harry Potter et ses amis…

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et voulu regarder sa main toujours en sang mais celui-ci la toisa du regard.

« Qu'es que tu fait espèce de sang de… » Lança Drago d'un ton sec s'arrêtant sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

Ron voulut dire quelque chose mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Si tu fini cette phrase Malefoy, je te jure que je t'achève moi-même » lança Hermione sur le même ton que Drago. « Maintenant laisse moi voir sa main » dit-elle en tirant sur son bras tandis que Drago grimaça de douleur.

« Ça fait mal » se plaignit Drago tendit que Hermione passa sa baguette une lueur bleu sortant du bout.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! » s'écria Hermione en regardant le poignet de Drago. « Tu as le poignet cassé ».

Hermione recula un peu et pointa sa baguette vers le torse de Drago qui eu pour la première fois de la peur dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » chuchota Hermione à Drago. « Je regarde juste si tu es blessé ailleurs ».

« Ça vas aller, je n'ai rien de grave » murmura Drago pour que seul Hermione l'entende.

Hermione ne l'écouta pas et murmura un sort. Une lueur violette sortit de sa baguette et elle fit passer la baguette sur le torse de Drago et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture.

« Hey » s'exclama Drago en rougissant.

« Je crois que sa suffira pour l'instant » lança une voix familière a Drago.

Harry s'approcha de Drago il celui ci baissa les yeux.

« Ron peut tu aller me chercher la valise bleu qui est dans ta chambre ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, j'y vais » murmura le rouquin.

« Hermione, vas dire a Kreature d'apporter de quoi mangez a Drago dans la chambre en face de la mienne »

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

« Malefoy ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ma mère m'a envoyé ici ? »

« Viens avec moi, je t'expliquerais plus tard » lui dit Harry en faisant un faible sourire.

Drago essaya de marcher et Harry le rattrapa juste à temps.

« Je vais t'aider à marcher »

Harry lui passa un bras dans le dos et fit passer le bras valide de Drago sur son épaule. Drago se laissa faire et il monta un escalier menant à un immense couloir. Harry l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied .La Chambre était au couleur de serpentard, un immense lit a baldaquin vert et argent, une armoire noir, un feu ronronnait en face d'un canapé et deux fauteuil en cuir marron.

Harry déposa Drago sur le lit tandis que Ron entrait dans la pièce en grimaçant.

« La prochaine fois faudra éviter de confier la décoration à Pansy »lança Ron en donnant à Harry une valise noir.

Drago se releva si vite qu'il du se tenir les cotes.

« Quoi ? Pansy est ici ?? » S'exclama t-il.

« Heu » Ron rougit « Ta mère ne t'as vraiment rien dit ? »lança Ron à Drago.

« Plus tard » grogna Harry

Ron sortit en vitesse de la chambre laissant Harry et Drago seul.

« Ecoute Drago »

« Qui ta permis de m'appeler Drago ? » coupant Harry dans son élan.

« Tu peux te taire deux minutes que je puisse parler ? » s'énerva Harry en sortant une potion de la valise que venait de lui apporter Ron. « En premier je vais te soigner, et après tu poseras toute les questions que tu veux, ok ? »

Drago acquiesça et Harry lui versa la potion sur la main.

« Aie ça brule » s'exclama Drago en retenant ses larmes.

« Désoler, c'est ce qu'on à de mieux en potion pour les fractures » expliqua Harry en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Le blond rougit sous le regard vert intense d'Harry. »Es que tu à mal ailleurs ? »

« Un peu partout en fait. C'est mon père qui m'a fait ça. »Drago baissa la tête tout en parlant des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je sais » murmura Harry en relevant le menton de Drago.

« Comment ? » demanda Drago en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

« Enlève ton tee-shirt s'il te plait »

Drago s'exécuta avec lenteur tandis qu'une grimace apparaissait sur le visage du brun. Le torse de Drago était couvert d'hématome et de petite coupure. Harry chercha dans la valise et en sortit un pot rempli d'une potion violette.

« Je crois que sa devrait t'aider à aller mieux, tu peux t'allonger, ce serait plus facile pour te soigner » rajouta précipitamment Harry devant le regard interrogatif de Drago.

Après que Drago se soit allongé Harry commença à appliquer la potion sur les blessures et Harry remarqua que le blond frissonna a chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

« Je savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet Drago » Harry sourit innocemment.

« Ta gueule Potter » lança Le blond en se relevant mais Harry le plaqua sur le lit d'une main s'attirant un grognement du blond.

« Et voila, c'est fini »s'exclama Harry en souriant. Il fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui rougit avant de reprendre son air hautain.

« Ah je retrouve le Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur !! » s'écria une vois féminine derrière Harry.

« Pansy » s'exclama Drago en sautant au pied du lit, son amie lui fonçant dans les bras. »Qu'es que tu fais ici ? »

« Longue. Très longue histoire. » Susurra Pansy contre l'oreille de Drago.

Elle étreignit son ami et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry sous le regard sidéré du blond.

« Je commence à avoir mal au crane a force de ne rien comprendre » lança le blond en mettant une main a sa tête.

« Je te fais la version courte ou la longue _chéri _? lança Pansy.

« On serait mieux en bas pour discutez » lança Harry « Mais tu devrais peut être t'habiller avant, tu ne vas quand même pas t'exhiber dans toute la maison.

« Chu sur que sa te déplairais pas avoue 'ry ». Pansy avait pris une voix sensuelle pour dire cette phrase et Harry rougit comme jamais devant l'allusion que faisait son amie en regardant le torse de Drago.

Pour la première fois depuis son arriver Drago sourit. Harry fit apparaitre une chemise et la tendit à Drago qui l'enfila sans les regarder. Harry passa la première laissant les deux autre amie Serpentard le suivre jusqu'à un petit salon ou les attendait Ron et Hermione.

« J'ai demandé à Kreature d'apporter la nourriture directement ici » lança Hermione « Je pensais bien que Malefoy voudrait des explication ».

Drago sauta littéralement sur le plateau de sandwich .Quand il eu fini il se tourna vers eux.

« J'aimerai surtout qu'on me dise ce que je fais ici et ce qui se passe bon dieu ! » grogna Drago en regardant à la fois Harry et Pansy. « Pansy qu'es que tu fais ici ? Et surtout qu'es que JE fait ici ».

« Le retour de la fouine première du nom » s'exclama Ron retenant un fou rire sous le regard noir des autres personne dans la pièce.

« _Chéri_, Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux répondre à ta deuxième question » commença Pansy en rougissant « La réponse à la première risquerai de te tuer »

Elle avait fini sa phrase sous le regard noir d'Hermione.

Harry s'éclaircie la gorge et Drago le regarda aussitôt.

« Avant de répondre à ta question je vais te donner ceci » dit Harry en sortant une lettre de sa poche. « Je pense qua sa répondra a quelques une de tes questions ».

Drago prit la lettre et reconnu immédiatement le cachet des Malefoy (Deux Serpent s'entremêlant sur une couronne).

_Cher Drago,_

_Tu dois te demander ce qu'il t'arrive en ouvrant cette lettre. Il y a 1 mois de cela après de nombreuse « discussion » avec ton père et voyant que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'idée de te faire entrer a la Confrérie, j'ai pris la décision d'essayer du mieux que je pouvais de te mettre a l'abri de ton père. J'ai pris contact avec Harry Potter (sachant que celui-ci habitait dans une maison protégez par de nombreux sort et que ton père n'oserait pas s'attaquer directement au Survivant et vainqueur de celuidontonnedoitpasprononcezlenom) qui a acceptez de m'aider à te sauver des griffes de ton père. Nous avons donc décidé qu'a la première occasion je t'enverrai la bas par poudre de cheminette(le plus sur selon nous car le manoir Black est indépendant du réseau de cheminette et donc par conséquent indétectable et intrassable) Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir envoyé chez ton 'ennemi' mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de te protéger de ton père. Jai laisser un peu d'argent a ton intension sous mon nom de jeune fille Narcissa black a la banque gringot (il ont une procuration a ton nom) cela devrais t'aider, je le pense, pour quelques temps. Il n'y a pas énormément d'argent sur ce compte mais c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire sans attirer l'attention de ton père. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je t'aime de ton mon être et j'aurais préférer mourir que de te laisser près de ton père._

_Narcissa Malefoy Black._

Drago passa ses doigts sur la fine écriture de sa mère. Ainsi elle c'était associer a Harry Potter pour le sauver ? Elle avait mis la vie de son fils entre les mains de Potter.

« Hey Drago, ça va ? » demanda Pansy en agitant la main devant lui. « Je crois qu'on la perdu ! Il a du trop mater Harry, on dirait ta sœur Ron en pleine réflexion après qu'elle es vu 'ry »

Ron grogna avant que Drago est compris le sens de la phrase.

Son amie avait l'habitude de se foutre un peu de sa gueule mais la il n'avait pas la tête

« J'ai jamais maté Potter ! »cria Drago a l'encontre de la collègue serpentarde. « Et d'abord qu'es que tu fous la ? ».

« Calme, je déconne ! En fait je suis ici carenfaitjesorsavecHermione.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien compris »

« Heu… tu te rappelle des lettres que je t'ai envoyé au début de l'été ? »

« Quelle lettre ? »S'exclama Drago « Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre depuis la fin de l'année.

« Ton père a du les intercepter » murmura Pansy pour elle-même.

« Ok » dit Hermione en faisant sursauter tout le monde qui était absorbé par la discussion entre Drago et Pansy. « Je vais prendre les chose en main maintenant si tu le veux bien Pansy ».

Pansy acquiesça.

« La vérité c'est que Pansy est la parce que je sors avec depuis un mois et elle habite avec nous en fait il y a aussi Théodore Nott qui habite ici mais il est partit chez une tante pour la journée et ne reviens que demain et il sort avec Ron.»

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Harry qui regardait la scène depuis le début vit Drago bouche bée et il pensa qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il n'avait son 'masque' de Malefoy hautain.

« Que…Quoi ? » dit Drago en tournant la tête vers Pansy, Hermione et Ron (qui était aussi rouge qu'un homard). « J'ai mal au crane » dit il en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je crois que Drago (grognement du blond) en a assez entendu pour ce soir. Drago tu veux peut-être te reposer maintenant ? »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu ».Drago se leva et suivit Harry jusqu'à la chambre ou il l'avait soigné un peu plus tôt.

« Je vais te laissez te reposer on se verra demain. »

Harry se retourna pour sortir de la chambre mais Drago le retint par le bras.

« Tu peux rester un peu ? J'aimerai de parler » lui dit Drago en rougissant.

« Si tu veux » répondit Harry en allant s'installer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Drago ferma la porte en vérifiant bien que personne n'était dans le couloir et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face d'Harry.

« Tu voulais me parler » demanda Harry en voyant que Drago ne faisait que regarder le sol entre eux.

« Pourquoi es que tu m'aide ? »

Harry ne paru pas étonner par la question.

_« Parce que tu me rend dingue et que je rêve toute les nuit de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi » pensa Harry._

« En fait, sa ma rappeler un peu moi chez ma tante et mon oncle et j'ai voulu t'aider à t'en sortir » mentit Harry sachant bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour le mensonge mais Drago ne sembla pas faire attention.

« Que vas devenir ma mère ? Mon père ne risque pas de la tuer pour m'avoir aidé ? »Demanda Drago en retenant des larmes qui menaçait de couler.

« Non nous avions un plan avec ta mère, elle à vidé ta chambre n'es pas ? »

« Oui mais d'ailleurs elle ne me les a pas donné. »

« C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas elles seront la demain matin. En ce qui concerne ta mère, elle dira a ton père que tu t'es enfuit et qu'elle ne sait pas ou tu es ».

« Oui mais mon père, il était la tout à l'heure ! Ça veut dire qu'il c'est ou je suis »paniqua Drago en se levant mais Harry lui prit la main.

_« Sa main est si douce, j'aimerai pouvoir toucher son corps si pâle _pensa Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal a se contenir en face de sa Némésis

« Ne t'inquiète pas le sors qu'Hermione à lancer l'empêchera de revenir ici. »

Drago rougit en sentant les mains d'Harry contre les siennes et ses émeraudes plongé dans ses yeux argenté.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry rompit le contact en enlevant ses mains et se leva.

« Je vais te laisser de reposer, tu as l'air fatigué, si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit ma chambre est en face. »Harry sortit et laissa Drago seul.

_« Putain ses yeux, une minute de plus et je lui sautais dessus » pensa Harry en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir être de marbre devant cet ange blond…_

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand Drago l'appela. Harry se retourna et vit que le blond était a peine a trente centimètre de lui.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

SI vous voulez la suite faudra reviewer lol

RAR à présent :

Zelna :Et oui tu es la première revieweuse(ou revieweur lol) et je suis très honorer que tu suive ma fic.

Alatariel fellagunt :Oui c'est vrai mais les résumé et moi sa fait deux lol en tout cas merci de m'avoir lu.

Thecrasy :Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu continuera a lire !

Sati-san :Voila la suite lol merci pour le compliment !!

Je pense que je posterai une a deux fois par semaine selon mes jour de congé (et oui je bosse et mes congé sont aléatoire lol)

Bisouxx a tous et a toute !!

Incubei XXX


End file.
